Misunderstanding
by tiffany103
Summary: What happens if Nowaki didn't find Hiroki after he was late and instead Hiroki avoids him for a week or so. This is my first Egoist fic so be kind.


**A/N: I don't know if anyone noticed, but I have a thing with song fics. When I hear a song on the radio sometimes they will make me think of certain characters and stories. So here we go again. I don't own Junjou or Misunderstanding etc.**

* * *

Hiroki walked in the rain back to the office think how stupid could he be. He should have known that brat wouldn't show. Even though he was the one who said 'Let's end it' he still hoped that Nowaki would find him and save him from this heartache.

Back at the office he walked in soaking wet hoping to be alone because he didn't want to have a run in with _him_ just yet and his apartment wouldn't be safe. He was just going to sleep at the office for tonight, however his plans were foiled when the door to his office swung open to show a tired looking Miyagi.

"What's with you? You look awful." Miyagi went and got a towel to dry a soaking Hiroki.

"I guess this is what the phrase 'looking like a drowned rat' is for. I bet you're soaked to your underwear at this rate."

"I'm fine."

"What happened? Did you get dumped? As soon as the words left Miyagi's mouth it felt like a searing hot knife plunged into Hiroki's chest. He knew that Miyagi was just teasing, but he wasn't ready for this and it hurt too much.

"Huh? What are you saying? Would you please stop making fun of me already? I…" He tried to play it off but the pain was too much in the end and the tears that had been forming finally escaped.

Miyagi looked at his assistant professor and could see the walls coming down. He didn't know what had happened but he couldn't bare the normally proud strong man in front of him being broken. It made him want to comfort and protect him. Miyagi knew that he shouldn't mix his business, but he couldn't help himself. He hugged him from behind in a tight warm embrace and huskily whispered to the smaller man.

"You know, Kamijou… You think you're so completely guarded, but you're actually full of weaknesses. You don't realize that, do you?" With that Miyagi spun the brunette around and slowly closed the distance between the two. It wasn't demanding it was more reassuring, this kiss Miyagi tried to put all the comfort and assurance he could to show his younger assistant that he was worth such consideration and care.

Hiroki pulling back from the kiss shed a few more tears. He couldn't, not yet, it was too soon for him to be able to allow anyone to make him think he was worthy.

"Kamijou, I know you are going through a rough time. Please know that if you need to talk, you are not alone."

"W-what was that?"

"A kiss" Miyagi said back in his normal tone.

"Y-yes, but why?" Hiroki looked up at the man in front of him, his eyes still somewhat glassy.

"Because you needed it." Was all Miyagi said as he left the office.

Hiroki slumped down on the couch and started to get ready to sleep. He would just forget all about today and move on, he thought to himself. Sleep however didn't come easy and he tossed and turned until morning came.

As he got dressed he looked at his phone to check the time and noted the numerous missed calls and texts all from Nowaki. He quickly hit clear and grabbed his things to head back to his apartment. He would just ignore the brat and he could go back to the way things were. He may not have been happy before, but at least he was more levelheaded. He would go back to focusing on work. There was no need to worry about that brat anymore. These thoughts flooded him as he walked to his apartment to change.

Over the next week, Hiroki's temper got shorter and more students than usual were being pelted with objects in class. Hiroki found himself going to places that he and Nowaki went to, he would walk by the hospital and sometimes call his phone from a payphone to hear his voice on the voicemail knowing he didn't answer numbers he didn't recognize. It was getting pathetic. The more he missed Nowaki the worse his temper got. Miyagi noticed that his subordinate's mood continued to descend down deeper and deeper. He decided that he needed to get his friend out and have some fun.

"Kamijou, we are going out tonight. It's Friday and as your boss, it is mandatory."

"Is this for work?" Hiroki asked half annoyed.

"Yes, it is a meeting." Miyagi lied

"Fine, where are we supposed to be meeting?"

"Ah, um don't worry about it, you can ride with me." Miyagi didn't want there to be a chance that stubborn grumpy man would leave when he found out that there wasn't a meeting.

"Ok, let me grab my things." Hiroki quickly gathered his belongings and packed them away.

After about a 10 minute ride the two men walked into what seemed like a bar of some sort.

"Oi, what are we doing at a bar? I thought this was a meeting?" Hiroki was now angry.

"Well it is a meeting, a meeting between me and my subordinate. So drink up."

"I am leaving." Hiroki got up and then quickly sat back down.

"I thought you were leaving and what's with that look? It looks like you saw a ghost."

"No, it's nothing. Let's have a drink."

Hiroki quickly changed the subject because just as he was ready to storm out, he saw Nowaki walk in with his senpai from the hospital. He knew that he couldn't be seen because he had been avoiding all of the calls and texts that brat had been sending him all week. _Hmph, if he couldn't make it to meet me when he said, then there was apparently nothing to say._

Miyagi noticed the change in attitude and also that this small co-worker was drinking kind of heavily for not having eaten. Miyagi looked around the bar and noticed a very tall man with deep blue eyes staring at Hiroki.

"Um, Kamijou, do you know that person there?" Miyagi pointed to him and Hiroki peeked knowing who he was probably pointing at.

"Yes"

"Well mind telling me why he looks like a lost puppy?"

"Yes"

"Fine if you don't tell me, I'll go ask him to come over." As Miyagi stood, Hiroki pulled his arm to make him sit.

"Fine… his name is Nowaki."

"Ok, and who is this Nowaki?" Miyagi kept running the name in his mind. It sounded really familiar for some reason.

"Well you remember a week ago when I came to the office ate soaking wet?"

"Yes" Miyagi was intrigued now.

"I was supposed to be meeting him and he never showed. We had been dating for 6 years and… well anyway, I waited for him when he told me to and he never showed."

"Wait… There was something… That day a man called for you to say he was going to be late, but you had already left for the day. He sounded upset when I said you were gone already."

"Hold on, you say that a man called to tell me he was going to be late and I am just now hearing about it." Hiroki was pissed. If he had known he might have talked with Nowaki, but now he had been avoiding him for a week. Nowaki probably didn't want to have anything to do with him. Why must there be suck misunderstandings.

Hiroki waved over the bartender and took 3 shots in succession, then ordered a drink as well. Miyagi looked over at the sad bluenette and back at his friend who was becoming progressively more drunk. He knew that they both still cared.

"Why don't you go listen to what he has to say?"

"He probably doesn't even want to see me anymore. I have been avoiding him." Hiroki looked down at the drink in front of him with glazed eyes.

"From the way he is looking at you, I think he would forgive you anything, but he looks like he may leave soon and if you don't say anything now with both of you in the same room, he may give up on you."

Hiroki quickly looked over to where his gentle giant was sitting and could see he was saying his goodbyes to the people at the table he was at. Hiroki not knowing what to do hurriedly walked to the stage and took the mic. He made a quick request to the band behind him.

As Hiroki looked out at the crowd, he was glad it was a bit fuzzy; he would never be able to do this if he were sober in any way. The music started and everyone including Nowaki turned to the stage. Nowaki gasped and stepped a bit closer staring at the stage. Hiroki kept his eyes on the blue eyes that stole his heart.

There must be some misunderstanding  
There must be some kind of mistake  
I waited in the rain for hours  
And you were late

Now it's not like me to say the right thing  
But you could've called to let me know  
I checked your number twice, don't understand it  
So I went home

Well I'd been waiting for this weekend  
I thought that maybe we could see a show  
Never dreamed I'd have this feeling  
Oh but seeing you is believing  
Thats why I don't know why  
You didn't show up that night

There must be some misunderstanding  
There must be some kind of mistake  
I was waiting in the rain for hours  
And you were late

Since then I've been running around trying to find you  
I went to the places that we always go  
I rang your home but got no answer  
Jumped in my car, I went round there  
Still don't believe it  
He was just leaving

There must be some misunderstanding  
There must be some kind of mistake...

When Hiroki was done singing, he saw Nowaki hang his head. Hiroki took that as a sign that it was too late and quickly ran out the side door. When Nowaki looked up with tears in his eyes Hiroki was gone. He looked around the bar and couldn't find him. He looked to the table he was sitting at and the man he was there with was sitting there in shock. Nowaki quickly made his way over.

"Where is Hiro-san?"

"I don't know, he just ran out the side door"

"Why did he run, why is he here with you?" Nowaki demanded.

"I was trying to cheer him up, he has been miserable this last week and I just found you are the reason why. That song by the way was for you, so I assume you turned him down."

"WHAT? No, I need to find him. Where would he go?" Miyagi looked at the young man in front of him and could see the panic in his eyes.

"He would either go to the office or his apartment. I am going to say his apartment because he probably won't want me intruding in his space. I did tell him to if he didn't say anything you may not wait for him."

"Where is his apartment? He moved recently." Miyagi quickly jotted down the information and handed it over.

"Listen, treat him better. He may not seem like it, but he isn't as strong as he pretends to be. He was a wreck the night you were supposed to meet."

"Thank you" Nowaki said as he rushed from the bar.

In no time at all he was standing in front of Hiro-san's new apartment. He knocked and heard a muffled go away. Nowaki tried the door to find it wasn't lock.

"Oi, Miyagi go aw…" Hiroki's words caught when he saw Nowaki standing in front of him.

"Hiro-san" Nowaki whispered.

"W-why are y-you h-here?"

"Hiro-san, please" Nowaki looked deep into the older man's eyes.

"Please what, you rejected me." Hiroki was starting to get his footing back.

"No, I… your song… it gave me hope that you might listen to me… it made me tear up. I just bowed my head to clear my eyes, I love you I never want to let you go. Why wouldn't you take my calls?"

Hiroki looked at the man in front of him. Could it have been another misunderstanding? His eyes started to well up again.

"Why didn't you show up?" It was spoken in no more than a whisper.

"I did, but I was late. I left a message at your office, but you had already left. I had to go meet a professor who was flying in from America and he took me under his wing there. I should have said no, but I didn't and I hurt you. I am so sorry. I never wanted you to be hurt again."

"I… I.."

"Hiro-san, please know that you are the most important person to me. Even more important than myself, but it's no good like this. In the 6 years since we first met, you've been slowly working towards your own goals… and you've steadily achieved them. You are an amazing person. Compared to you, I'm just a student. I aspire to be a doctor, but there is no knowing if I'll actually make it. I just want to be someone who can stand beside you forever. I want to catch up to you so that I can be a suitable match."

"What do you mean? You've never said this before"

"This isn't the sort of thing you tell the other person. I love you so much and want to be by you forever."

"Nowaki…" Hiroki didn't know how to respond to this confession. It was li8ke he hadn't seen Nowaki before tonight. He never knew that this was bothering him.

"You baka, you can't keep this in side… this is so stupid, no wonder I had no idea what was going on…" Hiroki yelled. Nowaki however moved closer and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Hiro-san"

"You brat from now on you don't keep this in." Hiroki punched his chest lightly.

"Will you forgive me Hiro-san?"

"Baka" That was all Hiroki needed to say before his words were cut off with a passionate kiss full of longing and desire.

"Hiro-san, I have missed you so much, I don't think I can hold back." Hiroki blushed heavily and leaned it to kiss his giant again.

Nowaki quickly divested Hiroki and himself of their clothes and moved to the bedroom. He kissed and licked Hiroki's neck while his lubed fingers prodded the brunette's entrance.

"Hiro-san. I need you now" and with a swift thrust he was sheathed completely.

"nnnggg. Nowaki… Move…"

Nowaki started thrusting fast and deep trying to hit the prostate with each one. He sucked at the juncture of his lover's neck as he started to stroke Hiroki's member in time with his thrusts. All too soon the pleasure was too much and Hiroki exploded all over their chests. Nowaki thrust three more times in to the clenching hole and climaxed with a breath of relief.

"Hiro-san, thank you for giving me another chance, I love you." When he didn't get a response he assumed his lover had fallen asleep until he heard a light whisper almost inaudible.

"I love you too Nowaki"


End file.
